Help:Voltage Inc Wikia Standards
Welcome to the Rules Section for the Voltage-Inc Wiki. Thank you for joining this wiki and we hope that you will do your best in contributing. Please read these rules in order to familiarize yourselves on how this wiki operates. Thank you for your time! For those who are new to editing, please check this out to help you get started. For further assistance in editing, you may check out the "Useful Tools" tab, which is found under the "Community" tab in the navigation bar. Basic Rules The Most Important Ones #'All information must pertain to Voltage Inc.' #'Uploading ''any videos of routes is absolutely forbidden and will result in a warning. Should the user upload another route video after being warned, they will be blocked permanently. An expansion on this is listed at Terms and Usage page.' #'Voltage has requested that we DO NOT post any CGs. That means, no CGs from any social apps (GREE/Party) OR novel apps (paid version). Please respect their decision and refrain from uploading them. If they are uploaded, the admins will delete them.' By uploading the paid versions' CGs, we had received a warning from a staff due to violating copyright.' #'Absolutely NO uploads of cropped CGs. These WILL BE REMOVED BY AN ADMIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.' #'The rules of this Wikia will change in accordance to Voltage's wishes as they are the sole provider of our beloved games; please understand that.' #Always'' ask for permission if you're using someone else's information (summaries, walkthroughs, etc.) from another source. If you are given permission to use their info, please be sure to cite it properly. #*'Don't know how to cite? Check out this ''article.' The General Ones #Please be respectful to the other users! If there is a disagreement, please do your best to settle the matter civilly. The admins will intervene if the situation gets out of hand. #If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask the admins or experienced members of the community. You can even comment below if you have any questions. #Vandalism, profanity, and badge hunting are '''strictly forbidden. Vandalism will be taken care of immediately by blocking the user responsible for it, while profanity and badge hunting will result in warnings. Please do keep in mind that youngsters may come and visit the page! #If there are no pages to be linked, DO NOT LINK THEM! Also, please only link the same item no more than three times per page. For example, if you are editing Chiaki Yuasa's character page, you will likely mention Kaoru Kirishima several times. However, you do not need to add the link to Kaoru's page every time his name is mentioned. #Please use proper grammar and spelling. It is very important that our readers understand what we write! #*Also, spell out the names of the games in both the articles and categories. Remember, not everyone will know what game you're talking about. #If there are spoilers, mostly because it is from the Japanese version of which that has not been translated, put a spoiler banner at the top of the character's page. DO NOT put: Warning: Spoiler content. on any of the sections, or use the collapsible function. #If an article has no need for certain information or a certain section, you do not have to add it. For example, the princes from Be My Princess 2 have family trees while the main characters from other games do not. Since there is no need for a family tree section for those characters, they do not require one in their articles. #Do not put your own opinions in the articles, and try to be as neutral as possible when writing summaries. Remember, this wiki is for information and help! Opinions are for the comment section. #When creating an article for either a character or game, be sure to include all the basic sections - even if you don't have the information to fill the section out. If you do not have the information for a certain section, simply write: Coming soon... under the heading. This will help other editors know that there is still information to be added. #*Be sure to remove the Coming soon... when you've added something. #Actual categories do not need to have other categories added to them; it only causes confusion. Please do not categorize the categories! #In general, the articles should be written in second person. When writing about the main character, you should utilize the words "you" and "your" instead of saying "the MC." This gives the articles a personal feel to our readers. #*'Good:' "You decide to walk to the store with Saeki and become flustered when he holds your hand." #*'Bad:' "The MC decides to walk to the store with Saeki and becomes flustered when he holds her hand." #*Note: The exception to this rule is when editing the Trivia section or MC's own page. #Please try to edit in one go. In other words, if you are editing In Your Arms Tonight's game article and all sections needs to be edited, don't edit every section separately. This is to prevent unneeded spamming and makes it easier for the admins to check for changes. #When writing summaries for any story, DO NOT write a word for word copy of the route. That is an infringement of copyright. Summaries should be written as if you are telling the story basics to someone who has not read it yet. And remember, always refrain from major spoilers! #*Please read this for further clarification: Voltage - Tumblr Question Answer.png #Westernize all character names, even for the characters whose routes are still untranslated. #*For example, "Kido Tsumugu" will become "Tsumugu Kido." #In order to keep the Wikia clean, always check for duplicates before uploading a picture. Always categorize and properly name any pictures, as this helps prevent duplication as well. #*If you have a better quality picture than the one currently uploaded on the wiki, replace it. Do not upload a new one! It's a hassle to delete duplicates, especially if you consider the amount of uploads this wiki receives. #**If you don't know how to replace a picture, check out this article. #Refrain from putting questionable information on an article unless you can provide a reliable source. Always cite your source! Game Articles Layout For a good example of a game article layout, please see Be My Princess 2. See the Game Info Example Page to get started. In order to keep things organized, please follow this layout and fill in the correct information: (title template will be first, then the quote template) Note: Regarding the audio format - be sure to give a disclaimer on the audio itself. The audio file will be in .ogg format. Give small description of the game. The game's name must be spelled out and in '''bold'. Also, include links for the Android and iPhone websites that will direct readers to where the game can be found.'' Overview (in heading 2; do not bold) : put the opening video here : write a very brief summary of the whole game Prologue (in heading 2; do not bold) : write out the prologue for the story. : Prologue Picture '(heading 3; not bold) : ''add the prologue picture here in gallery form. '''The Characters (in heading 2; do not bold; DO NOT BULLET LIST THE CHARACTERS) : Note: Do not add the MC here because it is obvious that she/you is/are the central character. : Main Characters (in heading 3; do not bold) : |}